The Promise
by hoppingdimsum
Summary: A promise that was made at a young age. Can be it kept? Can the love last? MinakoRei
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Encounter

Stepping off the shuttle for the first time onto unfamiliar territory, the young girl was amazed. It was different. Everything was different to the girl, for the fact that this was her first time traveling, leaving her own planet. She was surprised at how dry this planet and how deserted this new territory looks comparing to hers. There aren't much people to be seen around, not even one sound of laughter can be heard, perhaps because they are far from town and far from the castle of the royal bloodline.

"Minako" a lady in her mid-twenties, with beautiful blonde hair cupped into a bun yelled, trying to capture the attention of her beloved daughter. "Don't you get lost now, dear. This is not Venus, therefore not everyone here are like those on Venus. They might not be friendly, and some can do great harm" her mother warned.

Although Minako nodded to her mother's statement, her mind is elsewhere on the new territory. She always have wanted to visit all the planets if possible, but due to her age, she rarely gets to go unless is tagging along with her parents. "Where are we heading to mother?"

"To town, my child, to town."

--------------------

"WOW" was all Minako can say to express her thought on the traditions of this planet. She have been to many festivals on Venus, but this one looks complete different. Nothing like Venus at all. This was something new to her, to be able to hear the Salii(priests) played the famous Carmen Saliare. It was a way to pray to their gods, a way to show devotion, and a way to boost public morale along with supporting the army.

Mars has always been the planet of wars. They fight all year long, sometimes with reason, sometimes with none. But on this specific day, the Festivals of Mars, where one was not obliged to work, along with no court sessions. Many soldiers are given the freedom to celebrate this day, while there are those left back in duty in case of surprise attacks.

**BAM**

Everyone started to gather their belongings once the loud sound was heard. Forcing, pushing, and thrusting, as long as they can find a way to run. Minako was confused, standing in the middle of the crowd not knowing what to do while being push along with them. She search for familiar faces, searching her parents, but there was none. There were too many people and she was a long 8 years old kid. She was lucky enough not to be walked over by them in the process of looking.

"MOTHER"

"MOTHER"

"FATHER"

_Where are you mother?_ She is now scared. Because of her size, she successfully got out of the crowd, now standing on the high steps on the side, still searching. "MOTHER" she yelled as loud as she can over the rambling noises of those around her but still no sight of her parents anywhere. "MOTHE-….."

Before she can acknowledge what happened, she is now being dragged by a girl, who is perhaps her size or maybe a little bit bigger and a bit taller. Finally realizing that she haven't found her parents yet, now tried struggling to get her wrist free.

"Are you crazy? You're suppose to run when this happen, not stand there like an idiot"

"But-"

"But nothing. You know you could gotten yourself kill by those mad people running over you"

"But my parents….they are still somewhere there. They might be looking for me now…" Minako said with a sad tone, while tears form in her eyes. _Mother, where are you? I'm scared…._

Coming to a full stop, the girl turned around to face Minako for the first time. The girl has a bit of dirt on her face covering her pale colored skin, as if she hasn't washed her face for days. Even with dirt covering, the beauty of the girl still shines, along with those amethyst eyes.

"Your Parents will be alright. Things like this happened quite often, but people still run for their lives just in case if it's a serious attack. You see, is like a routine, whenever people on mars celebrate the festivals of mars, there are always a false surprise attack just to ruin the traditions. And is also a routine where people just run for the lives…" the girl stopped her explanation when receiving the I don't know what the hell you are talking about' look. _hmmm okay, that made no sense, does it?_ "well, all I'm saying is that your parents are okay. They are just lost in the crowd"

Minako didn't know what to do. She didn't really need some girl to tell her that she lost her parents in the crowd, because it's obvious. The problem now is how to find them. She is only 8 years old for goddamn sake, and is also the first day stepping onto this planet. She doesn't know where to go or where to look at.

The girl just stands there and stared at Minako. To her, Minako is weird. From the way she dresses to the way she acts, everything is weird. Never in her life have she seen anyone or anything dresses the way Minako did, with those colors, at least. _Maybe she's from another planet_. "Um…" It finally hit the girl, that Minako's reaction was not weird. She's scared, scared because now she's alone, without those familiar faces. _Please don't cry…..please…..I hate seeing people cry…._

Learning from the way her mother treated her when she's sad and on the verge of tears, she extend her arms and pull Minako in for a hug, with her right hand rubbing on the back of Minako's head lightly. _I think this is how mother does it…hmm, what did she do next…hmm._ The girl didn't know what to do besides repeating the steps that her mother does. _Oh yeah….verbal comfort. Hmmm what should I say…._

"Is okay, your parents are in no harm." The girl hesitated. She was not a girl with many words, therefore this verbal comforting is not her thing. She is lucky enough to have the knowledge to read and write in order to commute with a few of those around her. Of course, that's because of her mother who patiently taught her when they spend times together.

Minako is also speechless at the current moment. So not like her at all. Back in Venus, in the castle, her voice can be heard from top floor to the ground floor. However, being in the arms of a strange girl, she couldn't find her words. The warmth of those arms, the strength and the support. No body ever held her like this before. Well, nobody ever dare to hold her at all besides her parents. What are these new feelings that she's feeling?

"hmm…if you cheer up, I'll give you a cookie" _okay Rei, that was just lame. Hmm why am I even trying to so hard anyway. She's just a lost child and why am I holding her? Maybe I'm the one that needs the cookie._

The both of them stood there in each other's arms for a very long time, without even realizing it. The sun is finally setting, where the moon is half way up. Mars is no longer red without the sun's light shining down, just planet of wars.

Finally letting go of Minako, Rei is now facing her, staring into those sad watery eyes. "Cheer up, I'll help you find your parents tomorrow, since the moon is up now. Not that safe to walk around at night" Minako didn't answer, but slowly nodded, as she admired the smile that Rei displayed on her face. A smile that as bright as the sun, as pretty as a flower, and as sweet as strawberry. If a smile can steal away hearts and souls, then Minako would now became heartless and soul-less.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Promise

Walking down the street in the market on Mars, holding hands with a girl she knows nothing about, in search of her parents. They've been walking around the market area since dawn hoping if can spot Minako's parents or be spotted by them before the market fill up with people and shops.

"Are you tired? If you're tired, we can rest" Rei asked, wishing the answer would be yes, because she, herself is dead tired from the walking. But to Rei's surprise, Minako shook her head. _How can she walk so much and not get tired. Just like those soldiers, fighting days and nights, without resting_. Without wanting to look like a weakling, Rei took a deep breathe and continue to walk. The sun is up to highest point in the day, where the temperature reached its max.

"Are you sure this is whe-" Rei stopped realizing how pale Minako look. Even normal people who live on Mars can't take the heat of this time in the day, so Minako is no exception. The heat was too much for her to handle, walking around under the bright sun. Only soldiers on Mars can, they can because they have armors to reflect the heat. "are you okay? You don't look too good?"

"Yeah…" Minako replied in a low tone. Her energy has been drained, and the heat is definitely not helping at all. Her legs are beginning to feel numb, taking tiny steps one at a time, trying not to collapse. Although Minako didn't have say anything, the expression on her face was yet predictable. Rei knew no one can take the heat unless they are equipped with armors, even she herself can't manage. She blamed herself for not stopping to rest till the heat decrease. She reached up to release her cloak hanging from her back and wrapped it around Minako, placing the hood onto her head to cover from the sun. Making her back facing Minako, she grabbed both of Minako's arms to wrap them around her neck. With a little bit of strength, she managed to get Minako's feet off the ground, and started walking in rapid speed.

"I still can walk…" Minako said softly with her head leaning on Rei's shoulder. Minako knew she had no strength, no energy to even move a finger, leave alone walking. But she doesn't want to be a burden, doesn't want to depend too much on Rei. "I know you're tired…and I know I'm not that light…"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not heavy at all. Just close your eyes and rest. I'll wake you up when we reach back to the tent. Is only 10 minutes away."

With that, Minako closed her eyes, and relaxed herself on Rei's back, hoping they will reach there soon, for Rei's sake.

----------------------

"It has been two days already, dear, and the guards still can't find her" a lady in her early thirty who is standing next to a tall man, who is also in his early thirty who dresses in the royal fabric said.

"You know Rei, she always off exploring this planet of hers. I have already sent out troops in search of her location."

"Even though it was only a false attack, I'm afraid those people are still wandering around somewhere. Rei is only a child" the lady sighed as she look far out of the window in hoping to spot her daughter

"I know dear, but there's nothing else we can do but wait"

----------------------

"Where can she be? I knew it was a mistake to tag her along"

"Don't worry too much dear. Minako is a very tricky girl and besides, we've asked around. No foreigner has found dead so relax. Many people said they saw a foreigner child walking around the market so it must be Minako." The guy said comforting his beloved wife.

"I hope she's alright"

---------------------

The moon is up, shining down onto a beautiful lake where no noise can be heard. After a long day of searching, both Minako and Rei returned to the little tent, Rei had put up. Sitting by the water, inhaling the fresh air that's being offered, with a beautiful scene where the moon reflects itself in the water, was Rei. No matter how many times she been here, this is the only place that brings her peace. Whether she was sad, mad, or just lonely, she will always come here to smell the fresh air and feel the wind slap into her body.

Too much into her thoughts, she hasn't notice Minako is now awake from her short nap, still sitting within the tent. She didn't want to disturbed Rei, and definitely didn't want to ruin the image she is looking at, at least not yet. To her, Rei looks like a goddess. A beautiful goddess with raven colored hair, half way down her spinal cord, just sitting there allowing the wind to blow her hair spontaneously.

_Just looking at her back from afar, and I'm already drooling. Just image if she washes the dirt off her face. Man, I think I'll faint if I get to see that_. Minako slowly drag herself up from the ground softly, not wanting Rei to notice her. Once she reached behind her beautiful goddess, she couldn't help but wrapped her arms around Rei's upper body from the back. She wanted to feel that warmth again, the warmth that Rei has given her since they first met.

Startled, Rei's body tensed up upon receiving human contact out of no where, but looking from the corner of her eyes, she can see the blonde hair, knowing there's no one other than Minako. "I see that you're awake"

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for everything you'd done for me. Even if you had no clue who I am or where do I even come from, you still helped."

"Is oka-"

Rei was cut off. Not by Minako's words but by her action. Although it was only a kiss on the cheek, but it meant more than what is looks. A kiss is just a kiss if there are no feelings or meanings in them. A kiss can be passionate depending on how they interpret them. A kiss can be a symbol of love, and can be place anywhere along the body, as long as it proves its meaning.

"That's for helping me" Minako said, still leaning onto Rei's back.

"Umm…is nothing…..real…ly" Rei stuttered. She was glad that Minako was still leaning on her back, because she didn't wanted Minako to see her face as red as a tomato. _Why is my face burning up? Why do I feel like blood is rushing to the head, feeling like it will explode any minute now? Okay Rei, control yourself. Take a deep breathe….in and out…in and out….damn. How did this girl made a huge effect on my immune system. A girl who I just met, a girl who I don't even know her name. her name?_ "What is your name?"

Minako gave it a deep thought, and then giggle. "Aphrodite"

"Yeah, and I'm Aries"

"But I thought Aries was suppose to be a man"

They both let out a soft giggle, as the position hasn't change. What filling the air now is complete silent. Not just awkward silent, but peaceful silent. Minako would love to stay here all her life with Rei if is possible, but she knew, as a princess of Venus, she have to leave this now loving territory in a short period of time. But to her, not being the way she is now, not being able to feel the way Rei made her felt, is a big lost. She knew she will regret it if she lose those feelings, those warmth, and especially losing Rei.

"You do know that Aries and Aphrodite is a couple, even as goddess, right?" Minako asked and Rei nodded. "Erm….would you…." _say is Minako, if you don't say it now, you'll regret it forever. Say it_ "Would you accept my hand……"

"…"

"tell me you'll say yes"

"…"

"If you won't say yes, then I can't say it"

"Well, if is something I can do, then yes"

The smile on Minako grew bigger hearing that respond. Not quite what she wanted, but is better than nothing at all. She slowly releases Rei from her embrace, adjusting herself a bit, so she can be face to face with Rei. Just like how she had expected, Rei looks like a total goddess with her face being dirt free. Taking a deep breathe and gathering enough confident…

"Would you take my hand in marriage if I come back for you?" _there I said it. Okay, at least give me a better reaction…at least say something. Please don't just stare at me as if I'm crazy. Common, anything better is than that 'I don't get what you mean' look._

"hmm you do know that I'm a girl, right?" Rei asked, kind of confused herself. Was it even possible? To Rei, she always saw a couple as in male and female just like how her mother and father are. Never on Mars, has she seen a female and female relationship. She doesn't even know if is exist. She doesn't even know if love exists. Can't blame her, she's just a child.

"My mother once told me that love has no limits, it also has no boundaries. Love exists between those who are in love, no matter what gender they carry, no matter what color they carry, and no matter what age they carry. As long as love exists between two people, they can be wed." Minako clarified. Venus is a planet of love, a planet that worships love and nothing but love. Without love, there will be no lives. "So will you?"

Rei hesitated. She didn't know what to say or how to say it, as if words are stuck in her throat. She would never expect any of this to happen and definitely never expected to be asked in marriage at the age of 8 by a girl who she just met yesterday. This is all new to her, even all those new confusing feelings that she had felt ever since meeting Minako. She didn't know if she wanted to marry Minako, but she knew she love to be around her. Although the time they spent together are less than 48 hours, not knowing anything about her, yet that doesn't stop Rei from wanting to be with her.

"Will you really come back?"

Minako nodded. "I will come back, come back for you, when we're old enough to be marry. Is a promise" Minako said, staring into those amethyst eyes, waiting for approval. Her lip curved up into a big smile, seeing how Rei slowly nodded. She was so happy to the point, where tears are form at the corners of her eyes. Without hesitation, she pulled Rei into her arms, for a tight embrace. "I will definitely come back" she whispered softly into the ear of Rei, her future bride.

Rei didn't know if what she did was right, but didn't leave it much thought. Once a promise is made, there's really no way turning back. Even at a young age, she's a girl of her words. Her mother always tells her 'if you can't keep a promise, then don't create any, for disappointments are nothing but heartache'. _Am I really in love? In love with her?_ Rei didn't care to think anymore. She is happy the way it is now, as if she found a treasure, a precious treasure that now belongs to her.

"I have something for you" Minako said pulling herself away from Rei. Reaching behind her neck, she unbuckled a chain, and pulled it out. "This is a chain that I've carried since birth. I would like you to keep it. Is a very important fragment to me, so treasure it like how I treasured it." Without waiting for a reply, Minako reached over to Rei and place it on her neck.

"Child of Aphrodite?" Rei read the imprinted text on the orange coin size pendant.

"Yeah, I don't know where it came from though. Mother said 'this necklace is very important, so don't give it to just any one'. She never elaborates on why it was important so till now, I still have no clue why it is important."

Rei couldn't help but laugh at that silly statement but then she stop, and drown in her thoughts again. After a few moment of silent, Rei reached behind her neck to unbuckle a necklace, which made Minako surprised.

"I don't want it back…." Minako said showing her grumpy expression, which made Rei smile wider. Pulling out under her shirt is a similar necklace with the same shape of pendant, but instead of orange, is red. Instead of 'Child of Aphrodite', is 'Child of Ares'.

"Unlike you, I know what this necklace symbolizes, but I won't tell you till we meet again." Rei giggled, placing the necklace on Minako. "So remember to come back. I'll wait for you…."

"I promise I will….."

----------------------------

The sun is finally up, and the searching has once again, begun. Hand in hand, they walked down the empty market area. _Why are there no shops open? Why are there no people around?_ Rei looks suspicious. Something like this doesn't happen unless…unless there's a surprise attacked within the area or perhaps a death of the royal family. Getting more curious, Rei speed up her pace. She can see many soldiers are running, not just any normal patrol, like the daily basis, which got her more curious of what is going on. Suddenly, a hand pulled Rei to stop. It was Minako. She spotted something or someone…..her parents.

Releasing Rei's hand, she ran to her parents, who are standing approximately 15 feet away. With joys, she jumped into her parents' arms that she missed.

"Your father has summoned you, Princess" one of the soldier said, standing behind Rei. Rei didn't want to interrupt the family reunion; therefore, she turned her body and followed the soldiers back to the castle.

"I'll wait for you…" she mumbled

While Minako was so happy that she found her parents, totally forgot that Rei was waiting or at least she thought Rei was waiting. "Mother, father, I want you to meet…" she stopped as she saw no one was standing at the spot she pointed to. "She was just here…." She frowned

"Are you talking about the girl you were with?" Her mother asked and Minako nodded. "Her soldiers escorted her back to the palace, it seems. She is after all, princess of Mars."

_Princess of Mars? Princess of mars, a girl who were covered in dirt like people covered in fabrics. A girl……a girl who I married myself to. _

----------

Hmm…yeah, I'm kind of rushing to get pass their young age. Hope it made some sense. Oh yea, just to let you guys, this story won't really follow the storyline of sailor moon and the characters will be slightly different but I'll try my best to match them with their characteristics, maybe similar to PGSM.

By the way, if anyone can answer this question, I would really appreciate it, because I didn't watch all seasons of sailor moon.

What type of weapons did the sailor scouts used?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"So remember to come back. I'll wait for you…."_

_"I promise I will….."_

Time sure flies, but to Minako, it flied by very slowly and painfully. All those time waiting to be older, to reach to the age where marriage would be suitable was a total tortured. All those years, she couldn't get Rei out of her mind, out of her heart, which made it very hard to pass.

All those time waiting, and waiting, till now, almost at the age of 17, which made her dream shattered. Upon receiving an order from the moon, Queen Serenity, ordered her to get ready because the shuttle is on their way. On their way to pick her up, giving her no option but to stay on the moon, as one of the moon princess's guardian. Knowing there's no way to return to Mars, the land where she made her promise, the land where she met Rei, and the land where she married herself to another girl.

It hurts her how she can't keep her promise, a promise she made to the one she love. _Does she even love me still? Does she even remember who I am? Will I ever meet her again? _Minako now has turned into a beautiful princess of Venus, with deep blue eyes and wavy blonde hair around the waist length. Her body proportions are well toned and balanced, with curve that no men can resists.

"Minako, are you done packing? The shuttle has just arrived" The Queen of Venus said looking at her well-growth child as she enters Minako's room. The sadness can be seen within her eyes, for the separation of Minako. Minako has always been under her care, never really left her side for long, but now, the time has come.

"Yes mother, I'm done…"

"You don't look too happy dear. I thought it was your dream to travel, anywhere but Venus. It is because you can't leave me?" her mother teased but receiving no reaction from Minako. "Don't be too sad. Your father and I will come to visit."

"I'm okay mother…"

"I know something that might make you happy dear." Her mother teased again, and again, stills no reaction at all. She herself knew very much the reason causing her daughter's sadness. Who else other than Princess of Mars. "Well you see, on this mission of yours, you'll meet someone very dear to you. Someone who you will treasures in the future. This person will bring you happiness, but also can bring you tears."

_No one can bring me happiness unless is her_. "Well I'm ready" Minako pulled on a big smile as she hop off from her bed wanting to grab her bags, but was a few seconds slower than her mother.

"I'll get it for you dear. Shall we go now?"

-------------

Standing at the gate entrance to the shuttle, is where the princess of Venus says goodbye to her family and to her planet, wondering when she will return, that's if she ever can return. A place where she grew up at, a place with those who loved and spoiled her.

"Remember Minako, behave yourself. You've now taken the role as one of the moon's guardian the minute she stepped into that shuttle. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." The king said pretending to be tough, but so not convincing at all.

"Father, I'm old enough to keep myself out of trouble. You're making it sounds like I'm a kid"

"You are a kid Minako, you have always been a kid to us." Her mother teased.

As times fly, it is now the end of their goodbyes. "Goodbye" Minako yelled one last time as she waves her last goodbye before making the final step into the shuttle. Couldn't take any of the situation, she turned her body to face the direction that leads to her seat.

"Everything is set, Princess of Venus. If you may please, I'll show you to your sitting area" one the man in a white uniform said politely with his head bowed. Minako nodded and follow him to a small area with only 4 seats. "You may sit in any of those seat, as you wish." He said, and then walked away.

To Minako's surprise, she was not alone on the shuttle. She spotted a young girl, maybe around the same age as herself, with a Reddish-brown colored hair, tied up in a ponytail. She's dressed in a green outfit, with a Jovian insignia, representing her planet. Minako, taking the offer without hesitation, sat down next to the young girl, thanking god that now she has someone to talk to during the ride to the moon.

"Hi, I'm Princess Minako, and you are?"

"Makoto, Princess of Jupiter."

"You're also heading to the moon in the request of becoming a guardian?" Minako asked, and Makoto nodded. "I wonder how many of those like us that they're recruiting…"

"You didn't know? They requested, well is more like they demanded, that a princess from each planet in the inner solar system must head to the moon for their duty."

"All of the planets? All princesses?" Upon hearing that, Minako's heart jumps with joy and excitement. "What about princess of Mars? Will she be heading there too?"

"I suppose so" Makoto answered, with a bit of confusion in her reaction. The girl who just sat down next to her wasn't as cheerful as she is now. What just happened? Minako smiles grew wider and wider, with each passing seconds, in her own world. _Weird girl…._

----------------

The shuttle of Venus and Jupiter has landed not so long ago, but she refused to go to her room when the guards asked. She was told that the shuttle of Mars and Mercury is on there way, landing short within 30 minutes away from her arrival. Sitting on the bench along with Makoto, she waited patiently with a weak smile on her face. She been waiting all this time, all those years to be able to meet Rei again, but now when she's about to face Rei, all she felt was nervousness.

_Will she remember me? Will she recognize me? What will she do if she does? What if she doesn't?_

With all those questions in her mind, she needs to seek for answers.

"Why couldn't we wait to meet them later at dinner, like the guard said?" Makoto asked

"Since we'll be working together with them, is nice to welcome them. You know….getting along well since we'll be facing them."

"PREPARE FOR LANDING" the voice over the loud speaker informed. Within a few minutes, the shuttle's engine came to a full stop and the door opened. The first one to step out is a girl, who looks younger than both Minako and Makoto, with a neck-length blue hair and deep blue eyes. Behind the girl, was another girl who's a bit taller with waist-length raven colored hair and amethyst eyes.

Minako couldn't think. She knew it has to be her, the girl who she'd been waiting for. Without thinking, she ran over to the raven-hair girl and wrapped her arms around the raven-hair girl's waist pulling her in for a tight embrace. Everyone surrounding them was surprised by her action, including the raven-hair girl.

"Thank you for the welcome, you can let go of me now." The girl said coldly, and then turns to one of the guard. "Now if you were to excuse me, I'm tired from the long flight. Can you show me to my room please?"

Minako slowly released the raven-hair girl, stepping back to look into those beautiful amethyst eyes that she missed so much. Something seems to be missing. The differences of now and before are very visible. Those eyes no longer have a smile nor do they reflect the spark of life. Those eyes are now filled with loneliness and fear, emotions that she never once saw in the girl she met 9 years ago.

"You know her?" Makoto asked, staring at the raven-hair's back as she followed the guards, along with Minako and the blue hair girl.

"I think I've mistaken her for someone else"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not long after the arrival of the 4 princesses, dinner was set. Sitting on one side of the large rectangular table was introduced to be Queen Serenity, ruler of moon. Across the table from her, is her beloved clumsy daughter, Princess Serenity, who is practically drooling at the food set on the table. To the Queen's right side, are Princess of Mercury and Princess of Mars and to the Queen's left side, are Princess of Jupiter and Princess of Venus.

"I welcome you girls to the moon. Since today is your first day on the moon and tomorrow is a full moon, you girls can rest till day after tomorrow, then we shall start on your training" the Queen said as she observed the 4 girls sitting in front of her. This is her first time meeting them, so she herself, doesn't know the characteristics of each individual along with their potentials just yet.

After the short introduction, they have begun to touch their food, which has been set for them, each eating food from their own planet. Looking intensively at their food, Serenity's curiosity grew. She'd never seen those kinds of food before, besides Minako's. But only Minako's food, she's interested in. A plate full of cream and strawberry, which people only eat for dessert on the Moon. "Ne Minako-chan, want to switch with me?"

"I would lo-"

"No Serenity, you can't have those until later." The Queen interrupted.

"That's not fair, how come Minako-chan gets to eat that for dinner, yet I can't"

"Because that's what Venusian eat."

"Then I rather go live on Venus" The princess mumbled low, but is still can be heard. The Queen, however, pretend she didn't, for she wants a quiet dinner from her daughter. The other 4 princesses didn't speak a word, as they enjoy their dinner.

Minako, while eating, was able to get a glimpse of Rei's, hoping Rei wouldn't notice. She'd never once take her eyes off of Rei, since the minute of Rei's arrival. She followed Rei throughout Rei's little tour around the castle before coming here. See Rei walked, see Rei talked, and see Rei gets frustrated for getting lost. She really wanted to walk up to Rei, but afraid of the outcome is the same as this morning; therefore, she followed quietly till they reached to where they are sitting now.

Rei on the other hand, grew frighten of this castle. No matter where she goes or what she does, there seems to be an eye watching her. Even when she's alone in the hall, she'll feel as if someone or something is nearby, watching her every move.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Tomorrow is a full moon, and being on the moon, we always celebrate it. Every night of a full moon, we have a ball. I expect you girls to dress in proper attire and attend to the ball."

-----------

"I'm afraid Luna."

"There's nothing we can do Artemis. All we can do is observe and see how it will turn out. If worst happens, we just have to eliminate he-"

"No, we can't do that. She is a sailor soldier. She's designated to be a senshi."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

-----------

_Does she recognize me? Hmm, I don't think I've changed that much over the past years. I'm just a bit taller….well maybe a lot taller and I no longer have my baby fat that I used to have. My hair is way longer…..common even I can recognized her. Although she's taller and prettier now, but she still resembled the girl 9 years ago. But then, how come her characteristics are so different? Hmm….maybe because I'm not attractive enough…maybe because my outfit looks weird._

With that last thought, Minako stood and examined herself from top to bottom still couldn't find out what aspects on her body that aren't attractive. Turning to face both of her companions who joined her to tour around the palace after dinner. "Ne, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, do you think I'm attractive?" She asked, which made Ami and Makoto surprised. "I'm serious, tell me the truth."

"Yes you are, Minako" Ami answered, with Makoto nodded in agreement

_See…I'm attractive. So there can only be one reason, and that is, she doesn't recognize me. Yes, that's it….that has to be it_ "I GOT IT" Minako yelled out of happiness, making both Ami and Makoto confused.

"You got what?" Makoto asked

"Oh, nothing. Is late, I'm going to get something. See you guys tomorrow" With that, Minako ran off, leaving those two looking dumbfounded.

"She's weird!" Makoto said, turning to face the path that will leads them back to their room.

"Well, she's from Venus after all. Venus was honored as the goddess of love and beauty; therefore, it concerns itself with love, romance, and harmony in their emotional attachments, marriages, and friendships. Venus will always appear attractive and will attract others."

"You've been to Venus before?" Makoto asked in surprised, wondering how Ami can knows so much about Venus.

"Nope, I've consumed it while reading. There are many books written on all planets of the solar system, but apparently, none of them really go in-depth."

--------

_Okay Rei, this is not funny at all. You've been lost for the past couple of hours….this is pathetic. Why did they even build such a huge castle, yet display no signs of direction. _

Rei came to full stop once she reached an intersection where is split into 4 paths, with each of them look exactly alike. Standing there with hesitation, not remembering which way will lead her to her desired destination, she sighed. _This is a torture…_After a few moment of thinking; she picked the straight path and continues walking.

After a few seconds of walking, Rei took a sudden stop, as she spotted something. "Who's there?" She yelled looking around. Her peripheral vision caught something pass by very fast between that intersection. She didn't care what it was and she's not planning to find out. Look forward and walked as fast as she can. _You're hallucinating Rei, you're just tired. All you need is a good rest….yes, a good rest. You're just scaring yourself. This castle is not haunted. There's no such thing as ghost._

"AHHH" was all that can be heard from Rei when Minako popped out from the corner, in front of her forcing her to take a few step back.

"Oh, did I scare you Rei?" Minako giggled.

"No…." Rei responded, catching her breathe as she tries to calm her heart beat.

_Yeah right Rei, it shown all over your face._ Minako giggled. "Are you lost Rei-chan?"

"No. I'm…I'm just taking a walk" Rei lied

_Sure you are Rei_. "Then lets walk together, shall we" Without waiting for a respond, Minako hooked her left arm with Rei's right, leaning closer to Rei's side.

"Can you not be so close?" Rei said uncomfortably, struggling to get Minako off.

"But is cold Rei-chan" Minako said as she fight against the struggling of Rei.

"But, I'm hot"

No matter what Rei said and no matter how hard she tried struggling, she still can't detached Minako away from her, as if Minako is some sort of leech that won't let go till its filled. Side by side, they both walked down the empty corridor.

"Have you ever loved anyone before Rei-chan?"

"No" Rei answered flatly

_Ouch. Okay, I admit that was not what I've expected and it hurts like hell. So it proves that she never loved me, the me that was 9 years ago. But then if she didn't love me, why would she agree to marry me? Hmm, my guess would be….maybe because she was young. Heck, I was young too, that shouldn't be an excuse. But if she doesn't love me, should I remind her about the promise? What if she will marry me once I told her, just because of the promise we made, even if she doesn't love me? Minako, would you want to tie herself to you, just because of the promise, not love. No, this is no good. I want be love…..._

"Are you sure this is the right way, I swear I'd passed this place 10 minutes ago" Rei said, interrupting Minako's thoughts, as she stopped and looked around. "You sure you know which way it is?"

"Of course, of course I do" _okay, maybe I lied. I don't know the way back, but how worse can it get. We might be stuck in this empty place together all night, with Rei, with Rei I don't mind……._

A/N

This chapter along with the next one will most likely dealing with Minako's internal struggle before she can make her moves on Rei, so bear with me. Enjoy guys!


	5. Chapter 5

With the sun half way up the sky, Rei has now fully awakened from her sleep. It's later than her usual time back on Mars due to the deficiency of hours of sleep she got last night, for most of her time was spent in the castle maze with Minako. She still remembered clearly what happened last night. Remembered the expression the guard displayed, when spotted them in a close position. If getting lost wasn't bad enough, being stuck with Minako was a torture.

Entering the bathroom filled with warm steams, along with lavender odors, she walked over to a small in-ground pool filled water and bubbles, located in the center. After testing the warmth of the water, she gradually removed her clothes and tossed it to the side. Aside from mediating in front of flames, she can also find relaxation within her own bath; letting the water move slowly around her, cleansing dirt that can never be remove.

"_Would you take my hand in marriage if I come back for you?"_

"_I will come back, come back for you, when we're old enough to be marry. Is a promise"_

"_I promise I will….."_

"_To become a sailor soldier is to expiate your sins."_

Tracing the part below her collarbone where a necklace was once located, she sunk deeper into the water, stopping at her chin, leaving for air. _What a joke. _

"REI-CHAN"

Startled, Rei looked at the direction where the voice came from. "What are you doing in here Minako?" Rei asked in embarrassment, as her face turn shaded pink.

"Well, I came to say good morning Rei." Minako giggled. "I see that you're enjoying yourself quite well. Warm water. Lavender soap? Can I join you?" she asked, walking around the small pool, with her eyes fixed on no other, but Rei.

"No" Rei responded immediately without hesitating. She was lucky that her body was mainly covered in bubbles, therefore nothing was too revealing to Minako. "How did you get in? I remembered I'd locked the door."

"I have my way Rei, I have my way."

"So what do you want?"

Placing her hand under her chin, presenting a thinking posture, Minako's grin grew larger. "Geez, I don't know Rei. You see, we are humans. And humans have something called hormones produced by organs within our body. For me to find you in a position like this, really triggered my organs Rei." Minako said as she bent down from behind Rei.

Just from the look of Minako, send chills down her body. She knew she can't do anything at the movement unless she wants to be exposed in front of Minako. "Mi..nako….get out"

"No Rei, is Mina for you." Minako whispered in her ear, sending her deeper into the water. "If you don't call me Mina, I'll jump in right now. I can't promise you what will happen if I do. So Rei, say Mina."

"…"

"Persistent, aren't you. Then I have no choice but to join you." Minako giggled, removing an outer shirt slowly.

"Mina" Rei said softly

"I can't hear you Rei."

"MINA…NOW GET OUT" Rei shouted.

"Now now Rei, there's no need to get frustrated. I just wanted to talk." Minako knew how hard it was to get Rei to answers her questions, just like last night, so she knew better than to let this opportunity slip by. "Ne Rei, I'm curious. Why are you so shy when we're both are girls? Don't tell me you never got intimated with anyone before?" _if your answer is yes, I'll drown you right at this moment Rei._

"Why does it matter? If you have nothing else to ask, then please leave." Rei chose her words carefully. She do not wish to reveal much information on her personal life.

"Why, of course I have more questions Rei. I came prepared." Minako smirked. There are some questions that Minako really wanted to ask, but was afraid to do so, for it could ruined the bit she'd accomplished. "Do you have anyone you love Rei? Aside from family members."

"No"

There was silent.

Minako tried to conceal the pain on her face as well as in her heart by keeping the fake smile. She kind of knew the answer beforehand, but it still hurts when Rei said it. Staring into those amethyst eyes, she wanted to seek the truth. At first glances, she spotted a tiny guilt of emotion within those eyes, but instantly changed into emotionless at the blink of an eye. Perhaps she mistaken. Perhaps she wished it was guilt that clouded those eyes.

"Then…have you ever made a promise, you failed to keep?"

Minako regretted asking that question, when the expression of Rei suddenly changed. What kind of expression was it? Minako did not know, for Rei immediately tilted her head to avoid eye contacts. She knew this question was beyond the limit, but she needed an answer. She waited in silent for an answer or a scold, or even a death stare from Rei but there was none. After a minute, which seems like eternity to Minako, Rei stood up from the pool and walked towards the bathroom door, which hung a brown cloak, and covered herself with it.

Minako was stunned. From the moment Rei stood up to the moment Rei covered herself, her eyes was fixed as her cheeks became hot. She can feel her blood circulation was going haywire. The rush of blood, the paralyzed of the body. She was lucky enough to not have any nosebleed right at that moment.

"Saw enough?" Rei looked annoyed.

Was it because she had been exposed for the first or was it the stares she got from Minako? Minako didn't know, and she didn't care. That scene was still imprinted into her mind. The hot body of Rei, the way she walks, the flawless skin, along with the perfect proportions. She'd seen it all. Even if it was just for a second, she's satisfied.

"No, you walked too fast. Shall we replay it once more?" Minako giggled, standing up from her position.

"Don't you have any where to go besides here?"

"Anywhere my Rei-chan is, that's where I will always be." This time the expression on Rei's face was visible to Minako, even if she tried to avoid eye contacts. With her cheeks pink, her eyes wandered, and her hands tighten around the cloak, proved Rei was embarrassed. _She looks so cute like that…_ "Well, I do not wish to trouble you any longer. I shall take my leave and prepare myself for the ball tonight. You should also do the same Rei."

With that, Minako left after bidding her last farewell. Before doing anything else, Rei walked over and locked the door. She does not wish for anything like this to ever happen again. It was embarrassed enough to be seen in the pool, but to be exposed completely??

When Rei was on the verge of taking off the cloak, the sound of knob turning made her stop and tighten it even closer to her skin. Turning her head in the direction of the door, she spotted Minako's head sticking in from the outside, displaying a perverted smile.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Rei yelled.

"Geez Rei. I'm not deaf you know. I can hear you perfectly fine. I just came back to let you know that, since….you know…I'd seen you…so to make it even, you are welcome to se-" Minako immediately closed the door when she spotted something came flying towards her. "You still have my offer Rei." She yelled through the door.

Rei didn't know how to feel, whether she should be mad or embarrassed. It wasn't long until those thoughts were tossed aside, leaving one thing in her mind.

"How on earth can she open it when it's locked?" She mumbled to herself as she observed the door. Minako walked in twice with the door being locked, leaving no mark or trace. "How it is feasible..? The lock is not broken." She had to find out. In order to prevent it from happening again, she had to find out the method Minako used. But how?

---------

"So Rei is the one, you seek for?" Ami asked, sitting on the balcony across from Minako. "The one you gave your love stone of Aphrodite to?"

"I didn't acknowledge that necklace, when placing it around her neck, not till I was told later on. But I'd never regret it when discovering the truth meaning. I just wish she kept it with her, even if she doesn't wear it." Minako sighed.

"Well you did mention once that she did have the knowledge on the necklace she gave you. I just happened to come across some information on that specific gem that might interest you." Ami paused. Just like her assumption, she got Minako's full attention, with hopes in her eyes. "Well that necklace is attached to a rubellite stone, center of the pendent, in addition to the ornate on its surrounding, signifies love and protection. It is normally placed upon Martian's mate at the oath ceremony, to show ownership. It is a sacred gem, for not many owned it; therefore, the information might be not be accurate. It was said that only Ares avatar who can claimed to be its owner, and only they, who can activate the bond."

"Bond?" Minako questioned.

"Yes, a bond. By placing it on their mate, they created an invisible bond, binding both, their heart and soul to their mate for eternity. It's them who claimed ownership towards their mate, and it's them who also bind their love to their mate, even if the love is not reciprocated. I find that quite ironic. So yea, I shouldn't jump conclusion if I were you. Those answers Rei gave you might not be truthful." Ami comforted. Ami knew Minako many years now, and she knew Minako had never forgot about Rei, not even once. She would always talk about how long she had waited, and how much she misses that little girl, every time she tag along with her parents to visit Mercury.

"But I'm not going to say anything unless I'm definitely sure."

"If that's what you wish"

"So Ami, how did you get all that information?"

"I hacked into Mars database." Ami smile innocently.

"HACKED?"

--------- A little backstage scene--------

Rei stood up from the pool and walk over to her cloak. After wrapping herself in it, she turned and looked at Minako.

Rei: OH MY GOD, your nose is bleeding Minako.

Minako covered her nose with both hands: you were NOT SUPPOSE to stand up

Rei: sweat drops You didn't know? They changed the script.

Minako: I wasn't kidding when I said I HAD HORMONES

Rei: more sweat drops …..

Minako: I can't take it anymore….lets go find the closest love hotel

Rei: EHHHHH?

With that, Minako dragged Rei out the room

Camera man: Director, what do we do now?

Director: sweat drop ….

A/N

I just felt like throwing that scene in. I hope you guys enjoy it :D


	6. Chapter 6

After many days of rest ever since arriving onto the moon, is time for training. They all were given the opportunity to tour around the palace freely as they wish, therefore, is time for them to accept their duty. All inner solar princesses had gather in the arena training area customized for warriors of the castle. There are also the appearance of Queen, along with Luna and Artemis by their side.

"I've heard that all four of you were well trained in the field of battle since young, however, I do wish to witness with my own eyes your abilities to conquer your enemy. As princess's guardians, you all have the responsibility to protect her, even if is to cost your life." The Queen clearly said. Stand facing her are four princesses who are about to received their duty, as guardians. They are no longer princesses that need the protection from others. "What I have here are star stones." The Queen continued, pointing at the trace with 4 different colored pendent stones necklace. "They are not just a regular necklace. They contain all your elemental power that you'll need in battles. Breaking them would be ending its owner's life."

"Venus" The Queen called, instructing her to step up to received her necklace. After reaching for a gold pendent stone, the Queen placed it around Minako's neck. "You are now Sailor Venus, protector of Princess Serenity. Accepting this, you'd agreed to the oath that was made."

"Yes, my Queen" Minako bowed her head slightly, taking the steps back, when other was called.

The acceptance ceremony took no longer than 10 minutes where every one of them got their stones. Ami got a blue stone, Rei got a red stone, and Makoto got a green one, colors representing their elements.

Luna stepped up from behind the Queen and straightens his uniform. He is no longer in his cat form like before. "Those stones are your source of power. The color of each represents your elemental power from which the planets you arrived from. Mars are fire, Venus are love, Mercury are ice, and Jupiter are thunder. Those necklaces are your source of transformation and also your weapons. Close your eyes and visualize the weapon you desired."

Venus was a bit confused from what she heard. She knew her planet is known as a planet of love, but how it is possible to conquer her enemies. Perhaps seductive? That was one of her talented skill back in Venus, but it failed miserably ever since meeting Rei again. Tossing her thoughts aside, she closed her eyes and visualized a weapon. Something cute and yellow, with flowers. Maybe with an inscribed image of Rei. Minako slightly giggled at that thought. She opened her eyes when she felt something appeared in her palm. Is a long skinny sword with golden ornate, symbolizing Venus on its handle.

Next up was Rei. Her vision on the weapon she wanted wasn't clear. She'd trained with many types of weapons, but none of them really suited her fighting ability. She never once found a weapon to her liking, asides from bow and arrows. Rei opened her eyes when she felt the appearance of weapons in both of her hands. It looks like small dual swords with long red handles, attached to each other by a chain. Both swords can be connected by the handle to make a two edges sword.

Ami, on the other hand, knows exactly what weapon she wanted. She had read many books and did many researches on weapons of her choices. She needed a weapon for defense. Her combat acknowledgements are sharp, but her experiences in upfront battles are less than those around her. She knew her fighting style only suits to be a defender rather than offender. Appearing in her hands are two long crystal clear dual swords, frizzy like iced.

Last, it was Makoto. She experienced many battles in war throughout her life. She knew she can be both offender and defender and definitely knows the weapon of her choice. She might be 17, but her body developed bigger, comparing to Rei and Minako at least. She needed something her height, her size. Appearing in her hand is a long spear with frizzy steel shaped at the tip, shaped like thunder.

"Since you all received your weapon, is about time we test your fighting ability. I do not wish for you guys to transform into your sailor forms, for I want to witness your skill without the extra boost up from the stones. Remember, this is just training. Unarmed the enemy and that's it." Luna stated, waiting for sign of acknowledgeable. "First up, Mars and Jupiter" He added, looking up both of them.

They both walked into the center of the arena facing each other with a distance. This will be their first time; they will face each other in battle. Standing in a fighting position, they both charged at each other with weapons readied.

"Ne Ami, who do you think will win?" Minako asked, with her eyes still glued to the fight. This is also her first time seeing Rei in battle. Fierce and stable, Rei stands with no sign of hesitation or fear.

"Jupiter is a planet that often goes to war. According to what I know, they were brought up to be strong soldiers with very skilled fighting abilities. The way she fights, the way she moves, and the way she blocks Rei's every attack just proved how well trained she is. But I think her fighting strategy is not useful to Rei's. Makoto is a good offender and defender, where as Rei, is a total offender. From the way she moves to the way she attacks, she aimed to take down her enemy leaving opportunity for others to attack. They normally cost those fighter, Reckless Fighter. However, her every moves and steps are unique and unpredictable and also her strength is at the same level as Makoto." Ami stated.

What Ami said was true, at least Minako agreed. Rei's defender level was as low as zero, where as her offender level is on high alert, leaving her weakness in the open for others to attack. But then, how come Makoto wasn't able to attack those weaknesses?

Jupiter's strength is being drained out by Rei. Rei was stronger than she thought and her attacks are very hard to block; taking away Jupiter's capability to counterattack. When spotting a demonic smirk on Rei's face, it was too late. Rei's sword was already on her neck, ending the battle.

"I won" Rei whispered into Makoto before removing her sword.

_She's scarier than I thought. There were many weaknesses in her attacks yet I can't break through. She's just too scary._ "Yeah, nice fight"

"Good fight." Luna said. He was satisfied with what he sees. "Next up, Venus and Mercury."

As they were ordered, they both walked to the center of the arena passing Rei and Makoto on the way. "Good job Rei" Rei heard Minako said softly yet she made no sign as if she didn't hear.

"Is us now Ami. Do your best" Minako said, posing her well known sign of a V by her fingers.

"I don't see the point of fight against you. I know I'll lose." Ami sighed. She never really cared about whether who wins or loses, when fighting against Minako; obviously she always lose. Minako was not as strong as Makoto, nor as skillful as Rei, but she has her cleverness and accuracy. But just like Rei, her moves are unpredictable, for her fighting strategy depends on the opponent she faced with. She uses the attacks of her opponent to determine her next attack, and she's very sharp at observing for weaknesses.

Minako didn't bother to waste time. The minute they were facing each other, she immediately charged at Ami. She knew Ami too well, especially her combat skills since they'd trained together many times before. The best thing about Ami is her speed. If her opponent couldn't predict her moves, they would have a very hard time attacking her. However, fighting against someone like Minako, speed wouldn't do any good. Minako can predict Ami's attacks and moves, plus with her accuracy, Ami survived no chance.

"Got ya" Minako grinned, when her sword is on Ami's neck. "You didn't bother to try, did you?" she added, rolling eyes.

"I did….a bit" Ami smiled.

"You girls were great. I see that each one of you have an unique fighting styles of your own. Your combat skills are beyond my expectation but are always good to have more practice. You girls are free to have the rest of the evening to yourselves. Tomorrow will be the battle for Mars and Venus." Luna said before turning around to enter the castle with Artemis and the Queen.

"What do you think?" Artemis whispered softly to Luna who transformed back into cat form.

"We can't tell yet. Is still unpredictable. As far as that stone doesn't absorb, we have to be on high alert just in case for those terrible outcomes."

-----------

"Is a must. We must do what it takes even if it means, bringing sadness to him." A guy with long black hair said. "This is for his own good." He added.

"But he wouldn't allow us. There's no way we can accomplished it without him knowing." A guy with in red armored clothing said.

"For power, we must do this"

------------

"I found some information that I know you'll be interested in Minako." Ami grinned, taking a seat across from Minako on the balcony in Ami's room. In her hands are papers that were printed from her recent hacking habits. "I hacked into the moon's database. They held information of the four us since the day we were born to now, along with the other outer senshi."

"Does is mean, you found Rei's info?" Minako said in excitement. Rei wouldn't express herself, so Minako have to depend on Ami's hacking ability to understand Rei more.

"It seems like she's also a priestess in the sacrarium temple in Mars, worshipping Ares at around the age of 12 and she been living there until the day she was summoned here. However, before starting her life at the temple, she was reported lost by her father. He sent guards out in search of her for months but still no sight, so they gave up. Many thoughts she died in the fire, when the one huge fire burnt down Mar's largest city. Not till a year later, rumors started to spread of appearance of Princess Mars in the temple."

Minako was shocked by the info she just heard. She thought all princesses were be treated like one, living in big castles and being spoiled. Rei's life seems harsh; perhaps that's what makes her the person she is today. "It doesn't state why she's a priestess?" Minako asked.

"No. There's also another file under Rei's folder but it was locked. I tried breaking through but failed."

Minako sat back and sighed. If only she had kidnapped Rei back then, then perhaps, it wouldn't turn out like the way it is. Flipping through the pages Ami printed, she spotted another pile of info, which doesn't belong to Rei. Jupiter is what it printed in bold on the front page. "Hmm…since when did you started stalking people Ami?" Minako grinned

Finally realizing what Minako meant, Ami snapped the papers from Minako's hand. "We…we're teammate. Is…is always…best…tto know about our teammate." Ami stuttered.

"Sure Ami. If you say so…then may I ask why are you blushing?" Minako busted out laughing. Minako knew Ami can't answer it. She's a bad liar. "Well, I won't disturb you in your 'getting to know' process." Minako added as she got up and walk out, still laughing.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting" Minako winked before closing the door behind her.

--------

After dinner, Rei quickly returned to her room for some mediation. She didn't want to be bothered by Minako. She felt like they are playing a game of hide and seek, where she had to hide and it seems like she's always lose. Just thinking of Minako send shivers down her spine. Minako gets on her nerves, damaging every brain cell a person can have, but she can't come to hate Minako, yet she can't see her either.

Sitting on front of the fire, Rei sat on her legs, concentrating. She loves the quietness and the warmth that the fire provides her.

"_Would you take my hand in marriage if I come back for you?"_

"_My mother once told me that love has no limits, it also has no boundaries. Love exists between those who are in love, no matter what gender they carry, no matter what color they carry, and no matter what age they carry. As long as love exists between two people, they can be wed."_

"_I will come back, come back for you, when we're old enough to be marry. Is a promise"_

"_I promise I will….."_

Those words, those images are still fresh on Rei's mind. She was thankful to those words, to the promise that they made, for she only lived to see her again. Many times Rei thought of ending her life, following her mother but she had to endure it. She doesn't want to be with her, doesn't need happiness, for she doesn't deserve her. All she wanted was to stand on the corner somewhere and see her smile.

"REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" A loud cheerful voice called her, disrupting her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she spotted Minako at the doorway with clothes in her hands. With the bright light shining in from behind Minako brought an image to Rei's mind, an image of an angel. Minako was just like an angel with broken wings, who's gorgeous and pure. "Rei…" she called again as she walks toward Rei.

"What it is?" Rei asked in annoyance.

"Can I borrow your shower?" Minako asked, showing Rei the most innocent face she can ever pull, however, it seems like Rei is avoiding eye contact. Not looking anywhere, aside from the fire.

"What happen to yours?" Rei asked calmly still staring at the fire.

"Well, I sort of broke the handle when I used too much strength." Minako lied.

After a moment of quiet, Rei nodded. She didn't want to deny a simple request from Minako. It would be too mean.

_Is only a shower. Nothing will go wrong._

Smiling cheerfully, Minako walked towards Rei's bathroom. "Do you want to join me?" Minako asked jokingly, closing the door behind, knowing the answer she'll receive.

_Control yourself Rei. You can't let it get out of control._

Closing her eyes once again, Rei seeks for concentration. But no matter how many times she tried getting rid of the thoughts of Minako using her shower, she failed. The scent of Minako will be mix with her lavender soap. The nakedness of Minako's body will be soaking in the tube where Rei uses everyday. The image of Minako waving at her, posturing Rei to come in a seductive way, which no one can resists.

Smacking her forehead with her hand, hoping those images would leave her mind in peace. She used to be at peace, used to be controllable but, ever since seeing Minako again, she'd lost everything she mastered. "Concentrate Rei, concentrate." She mumbled to herself.

Before achieving peace, she was disrupted by a loud scream. Loud enough to the point that it sent fears to her body. A scream came from the bathroom. "Minako?" Rei realized. Rising from the floor, she rapidly walked towards the bathroom. "Minako? Are you alright?" She asked but no answer.

"Minako?" Rei yelled louder this time. She needed to feel reassured that Minako's okay. "Minako" she yelled louder than before but no answer.

Rei was about to place her hand on the door knob when the door swung opened, with Minako jumping into Rei, wrapping both arms and legs around Rei's body. Rei couldn't move. She's couldn't speak. Her blood is rushing up her head, increasing her rhythmic heart rate. Her hands are in the air, afraid of being in contact with Minako's body. Her face was crimson red and her legs are a bit shaky. The image in her thought, the image she just saw now. It was too much.

"What happen?" Rei heard a sound of someone kicking down her door. Rei didn't have to turn to find out whom. The voice belongs to no other then Makoto. Even if Rei wanted to turn around, she can't, at least not in this situation. Turning around would mean exposing Minako's naked back to them.

Awkward, Makoto didn't know how to react. Using one hand to rub the back of her head, while her eyes intentionally wandered around the room, she blushed. "Ermm, I think we were just hearing thing Ami." She said as she laugh awkwardly, turning to Ami.

"Yeah…yeah…lets leave…"

With that, they ran out of the room and closed the door.

"Rei?" Minako whispered softly into Rei's ear, who is still lost in her own thought. What she just saw was too much for her to bear. The curve of Minako's body, the size and the shape of it. She saw everything. And now, Minako's uncovered skin is rubbing against Rei's clothing.

Collecting herself, she swallowed hard. "Why were you yelling?" That question came out lower than Rei thought. She wanted to sound rough but it came out differently.

"I saw a roach." Minako said, squeezing tight onto Rei. Minako would never allow any opportunity where she can be close to Rei slipped by.

"Can you let go now?" Rei said uncomfortably. She had to do something before her mind goes wild. It was on the urge of disobeying.

"But I'm cold. I'm scared." Minako sniffed, acting like she's really afraid.

"Is gone"

"But I'm still scared"

Rei didn't know what to do. She can't toss Minako off. She wasn't even dared to touch Minako's bare skin with her hands. Minako had put Rei in the stage of hopelessness. She had taken away the things that Rei mastered.

Reaching for her brown cloak, which hung on the bathroom door, she wrapped it around Minako uncovered back. She had to take Minako back to her room because she doesn't know how long she can survive with Minako attaching to her like that.

"Where are we going?" Minako asked, noticing Rei's walking towards the door.

"Taking you back to your room." Rei answered in annoyance. She opened the door and sticks her head out to see whether if anyone's around. She does now wish to be seen like this by anyone. It was already embarrassing enough to be busted in by Ami and Makoto.

When she was certain that no one was around, she flung opened the door and ran towards Minako's room. The distance wasn't far, but it wasn't close either. She can hear sounds of Minako giggling next to her ear, while at full speed. Minako sure was enjoying this whole situation.

It didn't take long for them to reach to her room and that's when Minako's excitement disappeared. It ended faster than she thought. Releasing her legs around Rei, Minako smiled at Rei who looks tired. "Thank you Rei. You're the best." With that, Minako hastily kissed Rei's cheek before entering her room. "We're even now" she winked before closing the door, leaving Rei speechless.

_Women…are scary._

Closing the door to her room, she leaned back onto it and rubbed her cheek. The image of Minako was still imprinted clearly in her head. The curved of her body and the long slender legs. The skin as clear as glass and as pure as water. The sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla. Everything of her was perfect. The warmth of Minako was incredible. It was like magic, warming up Rei's wounded soul. The warmth that Rei had missed, the warmth that she can no longer deny its existent. The love that she'd buried deep within her heart is rising from its death.

_You're crazy Rei _

A/N

Sorry for the long wait :D

I'm getting back on track with this story.

I thought is about time for Rei's spotlight since Minako had enough. Will be exploring Rei's thoughts and her actions.


	7. Chapter 7

Entering the arena training, Rei spotted an archery target stance with bow and arrows. Without hesitation, she walked over to it to test her rusty skills. Bow and arrows were one of Rei's specialty. It took her many years of practiced within the shrine to be at the level she was now.

Holding the bow and arrows in her hands, reminded her of the days she was at the castle on Mars. The loneliness after the death of her mother had a huge impacted in her life. Since then, her life changed from luxuries to a living of hell; running away from human touches to hiding away into the fire. Although the years she'd stayed in the shrine was enjoyable; learned new things and participated in festival dancing but the loneliness was still clinging to her heart.

The things she witnessed, the screams in pain she heard was overwhelming. They were crying for help and cursing at those who made them suffered. Closing her eyes, she rose her arm straight, facing the archery target.

No matter what she'd did, those memories had always haunted her. There was no way to atoned those sins. She doesn't deserve forgiveness and does not ask for pity. Most of all, she doesn't deserve Minako's love.

Minako was a pure beauty that Rei can no longer touch, for she was afraid of it being unpurified. With beauty and body like Minako, she deserved someone who will honor her like queen, who will shower her with unquestionable love and support. Rei had lost the confident in achieving it, for she knew what was destined of her. The flame showed her précised path which will lead to nothingness.

"Don't you get tired of standing like that?" Makoto said, standing behind observing, which startled Rei. "I mean, you have been posing that position for quite a while"

Rei was surprised, for she had always been alerted of her surrounding. She slowly returned the bow to its position and turn to face Makoto. "What brought you here? Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your lunch with the rest of them?"

Makoto was surprised by Rei's curtness. A person, who was totally difficult to commute with. "Perhaps just like you, I don't feel like eating. Or maybe because I have some extra pounds that I need to rid of." Makoto said with a weak smile.

"That smile looked so falsified. If you aren't happy, then why fake it."

Makoto was surprised how perceptive Rei can be. "Just like you?"

Rolling her eyes, she asks "And what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Besides from your non-talkative personality and maybe a bit secretive, everything is fine. Oh yea, your temper too." Makoto grinned, looking at how annoyed Rei looks. "So, you're hiding from Minako?"

Rei just stood there glazing at Makoto, without giving an answer. "You don't have to answer me. It was quite obvious." Makoto grinned again, which made Rei agitated. "Minako was really happy when she met you. I remembered our first encountered on the shuttle. She gave me an expression as if she was crazy. Just out of the blue, she became joyful and excited. I was skeptical at how the Queen chose her guardians, since Minako was a bit of a whacko at first." She paused, taking a deep breathe. "After all the fuss between you and her happened, like the one last night…" Makoto burst out laughing, when Rei's face flushed of the reminder of last night's event. "I finally realized that she loves you very much."

Rei didn't need anyone to tell her that, for she knew it herself. Even if she knew, what's there can she do? Her plan from the start was to avoid Minako as much as possible, but it was getting hard. The more she saw Minako, the more she wanted to interacts with her, talks to her, smiles to her, touch her, and loves her even more.

"Don't you love her?" Makoto wondered.

With hesitation, Rei stood still. "No" was what she chose to respond.

"Ah, I see. So is like that"

"Don't tell me that you came here just to ask me that." Rei scoffed.

"Of course not. There wasn't anything better to do so I came here for training. Around this time on Jupiter, I would be in wars, fighting till I'd collapsed." Makoto sighed. Speaking of Jupiter made her commemorated her time on it. Although she was always at war, fighting and killing her opponents, she enjoyed every bit of it. There were no consequences in her action on the battle field, for victory had always been on their side.

"Lets have a rematch Rei." Makoto exclaimed.

After giving it a few thought, Rei nodded. Battling with Makoto would be helpful in kicking those thoughts aside, especially thoughts on Minako.

Standing in combat position, both summoned their weapons. Makoto knew she can't beat Rei, but she still wanted to try new strategies on voiding Rei's attacks and at least, accomplished in counterattack. She failed miserably on the last battle between them, when she couldn't even attack those visible weaknesses.

As their weapons collided, Makoto caught a glimpse of Rei's eyes. The eyes have shown no emotions, not even a glimpse of tiredness even after fighting for a while. Pushing back, both retrieved back to their position. With her weapon tightly held facing Rei, she ran towards her opponent using her final attack. It didn't surprise her when Rei was doing the same, with those swords ready by her side.

Rei rapidly shifted her body slightly to the right when she felt the edge of the steel spear reached her neck, which in turn, cut the necklace chain, releasing a pendant to the force of gravity. Carelessly, she shifted her body to grab the falling pendant, ignoring the sharp blade resulting in a deep cut on her right bicep from the hanging spear.

"Are you okay?" Makoto went down on her knee to view the wound that she caused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I'm okay." Rei said, getting up on her feet with the pendant safely held in her right hand. The wound wasn't deep but the pain was unbearable, but she didn't want to cause a fuss, especially when it was her fault.

"Let me take you to infirmary so they can bandage it." Makoto spoke in concerned.

When Rei was about to respond, she'd heard giggles coming from the gate, separating the castle and the arena. Entering through the gate was the rest of the guardians with Luna and Artemis. Rei was lucky that her cloak was a dark shaded brown color so blood wasn't visible to the eyes.

"Is good that you both are here. Like I said yesterday, today is the battle between Venus and Mars." Luna said in a high tone.

"But Rei ca-"

"I'm ready." Rei cut in, signaling Makoto to stay quiet.

Seeing both, Rei and Minako approached to the fighting area, caused Makoto uneasiness. Rei might be strong, but the wound on her right arm looked quite serious, and for the fact that Rei uses dual swords was just horrible.

"You don't look to well." Ami asked in concerned, as she observed the sweats formed on Makoto's forehead. However, Makoto was too deep in her thought, blocking vocal sounds around her. Blaming herself that Rei was injured, and now have to face Minako.

"Makoto?"

Finally knocked out of her thought, Makoto turned to Ami, giving her questioning look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…Just a bit tired, I guess." Makoto stuttered. She knew she was never a good liar, matter of fact, she never lied before. With the skeptical look at Ami's face, she knew she was not fooling anyone.

"Rei seems a bit different, in her fighting, don't you agree?" Ami pointed, shifting the topic elsewhere. "She was no longer using dual swords, but connected it as one double edge sword. She might be ambidextrous, but her left arm was weaker, comparing to her right. If she doesn't intend to switch back, I doubt she win this battle."

Makoto knew the reason to why Rei can't use her right arm and she didn't care if Rei wins or not. She just wanted the battle to end so the wound can be treated. As a fighter herself, she knew Rei wouldn't accept defeat, and definitely will never surrender. They will fight until the last amount of energy was drained.

"I won." Minako smirked, with her sword placed on Rei's neck. "You underestimated me when you chose to use your left instead Rei."

"Very good." Luna clapped, gaining both of their attention. "For the past couple of weeks, we'd been alerted on your actions around the moon castle, however we were still uncertain about the choices. The reason I had you guys battle each others was to analyzed your abilities, but the hidden motive was to select a leader. A leader who will be in charged of inner solar senshi, commanding whenever needed." She paused, turning her head to face Minako. "It will be your responsibilities from now on, to instruct those under your command, the path of safety for Princess Serenity."

----------------------

After Minako was announced leader, everyone was dismissed, taking their own path. Makoto, however, still felt guilty from the wound she caused, followed Rei to her room.

"I'm fine Makoto. You don't have to follow me." Rei growled.

"At least let me bandage it. Is still bleeding." Makoto exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

"Is just a small cut."

"It doesn't seem like it when you were fighting. If it wasn't for that wound, you would still have a chance of winning."

Releasing the blood covered cloak, Rei ripped the cloth covering her wound. The cut wasn't big but it was fairly deep, delivering blood steam to its outer surface. Rei's body stiffened when she felt her wound came in contact with a warm towel, cleaning the cut thoroughly.

"Is incredible how you endured the pain so well. We, Jovian soldiers, whenever in pain will drink alcohol to benumb the pain." When speaking of alcohol, Makoto reached to her side, pulling out a small glass bottom. "Here, drink some."

"What's that?"

"Is wine. Try it."

Rei investigated the bottle in her hand. She heard of wine and seen them, but never in her life had she ever tasted them. She remembered of wine being mentioned within the Martian army, for the used for pain-killer and sadness. Does it really work? With curiosity, she opened the bottle and sniffed it. The smell was a bit disturbing, but it didn't kill her curiosity. Moving the bottle to her lip, she slowly intake the liquor into her mouth. Aside from a bit of bitterness, the liquid was warm, warming up every part of her body.

"Erm…Rei…is 40 alcohol so…" with force, Makoto snapped the bottle back from Rei's, which now only contained half. "Not a good idea to be drinking the whole bottle if you never drank before."

"Why?" Rei asked in confusion. Most of her life, she served in a shrine where alcohol was not permitted; therefore she does not know the exact details.

"Because is not healthy." Makoto informed.

It didn't take long before the alcohol affected Rei's vision as well as her movements. She was seeing double of Makoto and every other thing in the room. But just like Makoto explained, she can no longer feel the pain on her arm.

"Just rest up." Makoto smiled, tugging Rei under the blanket. "I'll bring your dinner later."

Cleaning everything behind her, she waved her last goodbye to the drunken girl in bed.

-------------------

"Rei" she heard a soft voice calling her. The voice sounded awfully familiar, a voice that only makes her heart twitched, a voice came from no body else but Minako.

Rei shot her eyes open at the thought of Minako. She cringed as she spotted Minako standing on her bed wearing a short transparent dress, dancing around with her eyes glued on Rei. Rei wanted to speak, to ask, or even yell, but nothing came out of her opened mouth. She'd also failed to make any movement as if her body was glued to the bed.

"Do you like what you see Rei?" Minako asked, still performing her little dance, showing off as much skin as possible.

Rei was still shocked. She wanted to close her eyes, to shut out the image presenting to her, but with Minako's seductive dance, it was impossible to accomplish. Those long legs she admired, along with the body she once came in contacted with. The body of which, belonged to the girl she loved. The body that she wanted to touch, and marked as her property.

"Rei" Minako had stopped dancing. With each leg rested near both sides of Rei's waist, she looked down at Rei, into those amethyst eyes. "Rei…" she said dreamily.

Rei flustered at the position she was in. With Minako stood high up, everything can be seen from underneath. _Control yourself Rei. Don't look. Don't look. Meditate. You see nothing. You're just hallucinating._

"Rei." Minako called again, lowering herself to the point where her weights are shifted onto Rei. "Do you hate me?" she asked with tears cornered her eyes.

Looking up at the Minako made her heart twitched in pain. She doesn't know whether it was right or wrong. She doesn't know what was right or wrong anymore. In front of her was the girl she loved for years, the girl she longed for all this time. 'Hate' and 'Minako' was never in the same region within her heart.

"I love you Rei." Minako cried as she lowered herself, allowing their lips to touch.

Rei felt the warmness of Minako's lip rubbing against her own, and was surprised on her reciprocal to the kiss. Her mind wanted to push Minako off. This was wrong yet her heart wouldn't allow it to. Perhaps, with the alcohol, Rei no longer can think straight, even her body was disobeying her.

Roughly broken the kiss, she turned Minako over and pinned her down to the bed. Just then, her face was washed with confusion. What she saw was no longer the sad Minako in her transparent dress, but instead replaced by a startled full-clothed Minako, gazing up at her. She can't distinguished, which was real and which isn't; perhaps both are faked. Perhaps she loved Minako too much, resulted in false illusions for comfort.

Rubbing Minako's lip gently with her right thumb, she'd slowly lowered herself; forced to ignore the argument in her mind.

"_You can't do it. You will ruined her"_

"_You love and she loves you"_

"_You can't give her, her wants and needs"_

"_All she needed was you"_

"_You're debased. You don't deserved her"_

"_To her, you're like an angel."_

"_Your life was destined. Your path is short. It will only slap her with pain." _

"_Beautiful memories only needed a day to be created."_

Rei cringed back before their lips touched, at the image that flashed by. Image of bloods, of people, of corpses, and of fire. The biggest fire in history of Mars, which burnt the biggest city on Mars; killed 1/3 of the population of Mars. Rei was there; she's witnessed it, with blood engulfed her hands, stained her outfit and damaged her mind.

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer._

Those sounds echoed in her head, cursed her for her wellbeing, and blamed her for their death.

Minako opened her eyes due to the long wait of lip contact. Her face was washed over with concerned at the image presented to her. Rei's eyes were glowing in golden orange with a small flame burning.

Before Minako had the chance to question her, she'd rapidly jumped off the bed, straight into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Rei" she yelled as she knocked. "Are you okay?"

Silence.

"REI" she yelled louder.

"I can't….We can't Minako" she heard the voice behind the door said sounding like whispered.

"Why not? Why couldn't we?"

Silence.

Minako stood there leaning her body on the door, waiting for entrance. She didn't know what just happened and how it happened, but she knew Rei was about to kiss her. That at least meant something. Now or never. Straighten herself, she inhaled deeply, preparing for the line she'd always wanted to say it.

"I love you Rei."

"BUT I DON"T MINAKO…I don't"

Those words echoed in her mind, as it slowly sank down onto her broken heart. Rei's words were loud and clear, sounded with no guilt or regrets, leading to hopelessness. Minako was no longer able to hold those tears in her eyes, leaving trials of stream on its way down.

As her body slid down with her back leaning onto the door, she wrapped her arms around her knees with her face hidden. She'd given Rei everything she had, she'd tried her best, but everything was useless. She gave Rei her heart, her everything yet all she got in returned was a broken heart and damaged pride. As heir of Venus and avatar of Aphrodite, she'd dignity. What was left was nothing but a soulless body.

_"Well you see, on this mission of yours, you'll meet someone very dear to you. Someone who you will treasures in the future. This person will bring you happiness, but also can bring you tears."_

As she slowly brought her head up straight, she spotted something familiar, something that belonged to her years ago. Something that was given to Rei, when she oath to marry Rei, and Rei only.

"If you don't love me…then…why…why" Minako paused, looking at the Aphrodite pendant in her hand. "Why did you agreed to marry me? Why?" she yelled in anger. She had nothing else to lose, for her heart was dead.

"Because I was young. I was naïve."

A/N

Hmmm seems like the fun between them will be over starting this chapter.

Hope you guys enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

"_I love you Rei."_

"_BUT I DON"T MINAKO…I don't"_

"_Why did you agree to marry me? Why?"_

"_Because I was young. I was naïve."_

No matter what she does or how much she tried, the short heartbroken conversation with Rei still lingers to destroy her. She wanted to hate Rei, wanted to pour her anger out on her. Wanted to show Rei what she had caused. But she couldn't. She rather dropped dead than receive any sympathy from Rei.

Who would she to blame? Rei had never initiated anything from the very beginning. It was her who sealed the marriage and it was her who left herself vulnerable. She couldn't blame no others than herself.

-Knock Knock- came a quiet yet gentle noise from the door, disturbing Minako from her thoughts.

-Knock Knock- came another, a bit louder than before.

"I know you're in there Minako-chan"

_Is Ami. What does she want? Could she know?_ She didn't want to open it, didn't want anyone to see her drowning in a pool of sorrow and pain. Her eyes are still puffy and red from the liter of unstoppable tears, therefore she couldn't fake, couldn't mask her façade.

"I'm not feeling well Ami-chan" she said with shaky voice.

"I'm here to deliver a message from the Queen."

_The Queen? Why must it be this time…why?_ Tentatively, she dragged herself from the comfort of her bed and leisurely walked towards the door. What greeted her behind the door was Ami with her ever genuine smile.

"So what's the message?" She asked, as she placed herself back in the position on her bed.

"The Queen wants us to pack and be ready because Princess Serenity was invited to join Prince of Earth Endymion in the celebration of festival upon Earth. We will be departing no later than tomorrow morning."

"Earth? All of us are going?" _no duh. Of course all of us are going. And here I thought I can avoid Rei until I get a better hold of myself._

"Yes. All of us" Ami answered, still with a soft smile attached. She predicted something went wrong between Minako and Rei. For all those years knowing Minako, she never acted the way she does now. "Duty aside, I was asked to check on you."

"By whom?"

"_I'm sorry that you have to take over Minako's shift Rei-chan. Is not like herself to forget her duty like that" Ami said apolitically, as she accompanied Rei down the corridor. _

_Like her usually self, Rei never spoke a word even during their many hours shift. A few nods and understanding looks was all Ami received while on duty with fire seshi. Whereas, with Minako, the atmosphere seems more animated with her nonstop gibberish. Ami couldn't understand how love can bloom between the two when they are like the sun and the moon. Perhaps opposite attracts. _

_Ami's chain of thoughts suddenly vanished when a hand cupped her wrist bringing her to an abrupt stop. She looked intensely at the owner in which the hand belongs to. Rei's face seems troubled, hesitated and confused. _

"_If is possible, could you go and check on Minako." Without waiting for a reply, Rei released the wrist and continue down the corridor, leaving the startled Ami behind._

_Ami came to an understanding that Rei is a type of person who doesn't wish to communicate with others. The type who would bottle up all worries and troubles to herself rather to bother others, but to have her voice up on the behalf of Minako was just out-fetched. Perhaps Minako do possessed a place in Rei's heart to receive such attention from the miko. _

"If you haven't remembered, it was your shift to watch over Serenity this morning."

Minako jerked her head from the pillow looking at Ami in disbelief. She totally forgot about her shift and it was she, who gave the order. Now, not only had she failed on the matter of love, but also on duty.

"Rei covered up for you." She reassured.

_Rei…_

------

Immersed in the flame in front her, she caught a glimpse of the future. It was something she was familiar with, for she had seen it many times before. What the flame showed her, was her unchangeable destiny. A path that she knew would lead her to nothingness. For it, she refused to accept her feelings for a certain goddess.

What she saw was an image of her, engulfed in the same kind of flames that used to support warm and comfort. However, the flame she saw was ravenous, eager to torn her apart, burning her every flesh to nothing but ash.

_Born with fire shall die in fire._

She could sense of the day approaching nearer. The fire will soon consume her, taking away her privilege of her duty and her promise. _Minako._

With many internal debates, she still isn't sure if what she'd choose was a correct choice. Not long ago, she had accepted the fact that the love she harbored for Minako will never vanish even if her life was to the end. But wouldn't it be selfish to conquer the love knowing that it won't last? Knowing too well that it will cause Minako more pain than it does now. She would rather have Minako hated her, disgusted by her than having Minako love her. Perhaps, it wouldn't cause much of a pain when that day approaches.

_Soon…everything will be over. My pain will end._

Those are the words; she'd used to comfort herself ever since she knew the truth about her destiny.

_Minako._

She knew Minako was one of the guardians. She knew the Queen was searching for her. She knew too well that her role as a guardian is also a path in her destiny. If she was to avoid this path, rejected the summoning, perhaps she can create her own path. But a path without seeing Minako again, hearing Minako was devastating.

_Minako._

She was able to survive till now was for no others but Minako. She didn't know since when the flame started showing her visions; visions of their future meeting at the age of 17, visions of eating together, and visions of working together. It was Minako, who allowed her to set her sins aside, looking forward to tomorrow, forward to their reunion.

_Minako._

Can one person make that much of an impact on a person? Rei would know exactly. With all the will-power and strength, it was still impossible to resist the wants Rei harbored. Looking at Minako, she wanted to hold her. Staring at that glossy lip, she wanted to kiss her. Having her in the proximity, she wanted to claim Minako's maidenhood.

Suddenly, her face grimace at the sudden changed of image within the flame. Unlike any other visions, this one was cloudy to the point, one can't seem to identify.

"Mars. Go." She can the anger voice yelling. The voice is very familiar. The voice that she can't get out of her head.

_Minako._

"This is an order. Take the princess and go" the voice yelled again. The image of Minako wasn't clear, but was enough to see her exhausted leader on her two feet with her sailor fuku clothed. Next to her was sailor Jupiter, also exhausted and wounded stood tall and proud. Surrounding them are many many odd looking creatures that she'd never seen before.

"GO" she heard the voice again, but the tone has changed. It was no longer the anger tone she heard. The tone was in pain. Venus was in pain. Blood.

-knock knock-

-knock knock-

She had lost it. Lost the image in the flame but didn't lose the fear that conquered her mind. Angrily, she got up and walked over to the source of interruption. What she saw was a guard, perhaps a soldier in the castle. He looked scared, petrified as if he just saw a ghost. Perhaps he did. With the look on Rei's face, she can chew him up alive.

"Um…I was…told to inform you that, the shuttle is going to departure in 2 hours. The Queen wants….wants you to report to her in a hour." With that, he ran down the corridor as fast as he can.

So is morning already.


End file.
